toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Rooster
"Oh, come on Ostreena, give me a chance. I love you, and you know that! Please!" —'Rooster', "The Red Bird" Rooster is a recurring character in the ''Toy Island'' series. He is the rival to Cuckoo, which sprouts from their mutual attraction to Ostreena. He continuously tries to get Ostreena, ignoring the fact that she's married to Cuckoo. History ''Toy Island'' Rooster debuted in the Season 2 episode "The Red Bird". Here, while Cuckoo heads off to the fields to cultivate the crops, Rooster comes across the Island and finds Ostreena, his college love. Not knowing that she's married to Cuckoo, he continuously tries to win her over and make her his, but she continues to reject him. By the end of the episode, Cuckoo returns, tells him they're married, and bonks him into the far distance. Rooster later appears in "Coela Meets Rooster" where he attempts to win Ostreena over again. However, he is caught by Coela, who ends up beating him senselessly various times in the episode as he experiments with different schemes in trying to take Ostreena home with him. Rooster returns in "Rooster's Revenge" where he returns to the Island to launch revenge on Cuckoo and Coela for treating him poorly. However, all of his schemes fail due to the antics of Blueberry and Green Apple. Rooster later appears harmless to Cuckoo and Ostreena in "Rooster Visits the Doctor(s)?", where he arrives on the Island looking for a doctor. However, this sparks the rivalry between Dr. Snake and Dr. Bun, who apply contrasting practices on their patient. By the end of the episode, after the two finish fighting, Rooster is seen passed out due to the doctors' negligence of their patient. He also appears in "Crimson Fruit Thief" where he attempts to steal the fruits that were growing from the farmlands. He ends up being chased by the Toy Island Crew for thievery and later caught. After returning the fruits, Ostreena kicks him out of sheer anger and sends him flying to unknown whereabouts. Rooster also makes a notable appearance in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph. Here, as the Toy Island Crew returns the Chords of Harmonic Progression to their rightful locations, Rooster gathers them back up and plans to give them to Ostreena as a gift in an attempt to win her back. This plan obviously fails, as he ends up almost destroying the whole world in the process. Rooster reappears in Season 3 starting in "Rooster Swoops In". Here, he once again tries to win Ostreena over, though he accidentally meets his old college teacher Professor Hoot, who ends up pummeling him with a large dictionary. In "Rooster Enjoys the Sunshine" he appears on the Island stating that he wants to soak up the sun's rays. However, he later tries to make a move on Ostreena, though he is stopped thanks to Cuckoo and Coela's combined efforts. In Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour, Rooster often appears flying towards Toy Island to win Ostreena over again. However, when he finally arrives, he finds Flaggy, who tells him that they've all been kidnapped. When he reaches Monsieur Bonjour's lair, though, the Toy Island Crew has already left, and he finds the place deserted. Later, Rooster finally meets Monsieur Bonjour in "Rooster Meets Monsieur Bonjour". When the Napoleonic Forces attack the Island, he vows to protect Ostreena. In the end he is successful, and in exchange for his efforts he asks for a kiss from Ostreena. He ends up receiving a powerful kick. Rooster later appears harmlessly in "Rooster Came to Say Hi", where he arrives on the Island supposedly just to say hi. However, he once again tries to take Ostreena with him, and he ends up getting pummeled by Cuckoo, Coela, Ostreena, and Professor Hoot. Rooster ends up returning to the Island. However, he shows interest in Robo-Bot, whose new personality intrigues him. The two end up becoming friends. However, when he tells Robo-Bot his plan to steal Ostreena from Cuckoo, Robo-Bot mentions how ungentlemanly that is, and the two end up parting ways after Rooster gets kicked by Ostreena again. Rooster returns in Season 4 with a somewhat late entrance. After arriving on the Island, he states that it took him "years" to find it, and his wings are aching. He ends up heading to the Noodles Galore Restaurant for a meal before making his move on Ostreena. Once again, he is unsuccessful. He later shows up in "Ocean and Rooster Round Trip", where when the Toy Island Crew goes on a water expedition around the Island they encounter Rooster. He appears sobbing on a cliff edge, saddened that Ostreena will never love him. After some cheering up, he resolves to become a better person than before. Rooster returns in "Intervention by Rooster" where he helps the Toy Island Crew and the Triple M Crew fight against the Napoleonic Forces. Notably, he swoops down on Spirit Bear and is able to face off against Kirby. He ends up ruining Kirby's latest scheme. Rooster reappears in "Rooster Gets a Job" where he arrives at the Noodles Galore Restaurant to apply for a waiter job. By the end of the episode, he realises that working in a restaurant is not his cup of tea. He later shows up in "Celebrate Good Times" where Cuckoo and Ostreena, after hearing him out, let him stay on the Island to enjoy the festivities. They let him stay on the Island again in "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion" for Christmas. Rooster returns in Season 5. His first appearance is in "Beach Day", where he arrives on the Island looking like a tourist, with a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses, and large cap. He reveals that he is planning on moving in to the Island, although he is still thinking about it. In the next episode, the other islanders hold a debate on whether or not he should be allowed to move in. In the end, Mayor Barry decides to let a few days pass for everyone to think about it before passing judgment. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Rooster does not appear very often in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island!, and this can be attributed to the guest Mickey and Mickay Show! characters. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Rooster appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game. Right before the final boss fight, Rooster appears at the Chord Shrines and takes the Chords of Harmonic Progression from their rightful spots in order to give them to Ostreena to impress her. However, this delays the balancing of the universe, and this causes a great concentration of energy to enter him. The final boss fight then ensues. He can attack Krinole by shooting energy orbs and beams, and he can cause boulders to fall from over the cliffside. He is defeated when Krinole breaks the boulders to reveal Friend Boxes and summons Huffy to damage him. ''Friends' Hockey'' Rooster is an unlockable player character in Friends' Hockey where he is an All-Around type character. However, he has slightly better power in exchange for some of his aiming. His Power Shot is Unrequited Love, where he channels his unrequited love sadness into shot power and hits the puck with immense strength. ''Curtis Ball'' series Rooster appears as a playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament. As an unlockable VIP character, though, he does not belong to a specific team. He is a Power type character, so his best stats are Power and Attack. However, he has poor Skill. His special ability is Fake Morning Call, where as a rooster he calls a fake morning call. This Hurts any opponents in rage of the sound waves. His friend ability is Nestball Skills, where he dribbles the ball down the field until he's about to get hit. At that moment, he passes the ball to a friend who proceeds to shoot at the goal. After the first update, Rooster became a default member of Team Tigre. Rooster returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default character, classified as a Stamina type player. He has great Defense, HP, Jump, and Steal but poor Reach, Air Time, Screen, and Trick. For his campaign condition, he intends to prove his power to the world by participating up to the international tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Rooster appears as a rival in the Villain Safari mode of ''Toy Island Party! ''Friends' Racing'' Rooster is a default playable character in Friends' Racing. He is a middleweight character and drives medium sized karts. He gives a slight speed and drift bonus. His personal course is Crimson Barn, which takes place on a red barn located on an isolated farm. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' Rooster appears in Friends' Kombat: United ''as an unlockable player character, available upon winning 12 online matches or playing 180 VS matches. He can jump up to 6 times. He is rather moderate in speed and weight, Rooster fights with his wings and feet. His moves combo well. His regular special is '''Fruit Basket', where he throws fruits that damage opponents but heal teammates. However, he has a set limit of fruits per stock. His side special is Sun Salutation, where he calls a projectile like the morning sun and can fire it later. His up special is Nestball Dunk, where he grabs a nestball and jumps up as if to dunk it into a hoop. His down special is Morning Call, where he calls and can blow opponents away. His Final Smash is Chords of Harmony, where he takes the Chords of Harmonic Progression and powers up, being able to heavily damage the opponents. ''Friends' Baseball'' Rooster appears in Friends' Baseball as a member of Mr. Tedy's unlockable team, the Mr. Tedy Memories. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Rooster appears as an assist character in Toy Island Adventures, summonable via Friend Box during Funghi's stages. He can carry Funghi and fly up high, bringing him to otherwise inaccessible areas. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Rooster is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as an unlockable playable character. He is All-Around, having good shot power in exchange for low team skills. His Special Spike is Crimson Flash, where he calls a morning call, causing the sun to land on the opposing field, blinding the screen, as he strikes the ball. Toy Island Golf Rooster appears as a DLC playable character in Toy Island Golf ''available August 2015. His maximum drive is 243 yards. ''Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Roosters appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter ''as unlockable playable characters. Yarn Roosters are made entirely of knitted wool, and they have buttons for eyes. They also wear a green, cotton handkerchief around their neck. Rooster has average stats all around, but he trades some running speed for stamina. He can jump several times. Wielding his '''Golden Beak', he is able to call forth and launch a large ball of fire to attack opponents. It takes a while to charge up and travels somewhat slowly, but it deals massive damage. He can also use his wings to blow opponents away. The Rooster amiibo is part of Wave 4 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle increases the speed at which Rooster charges up and launches his Sun Salutation. His special costume has him wearing glasses and a prepster's college outfit. ''Toy Island Tennis Rooster appears in Toy Island Tennis as a playable character from DLC Pack 2. His default partner is Moosey Moosala Mooster. He is classified as an All-Around player, boasting average stats all around, though he has slightly better technique in exchange for lower reach. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Rooster appears as a Tricky type player in Toy Island Sports Fest, and is available in all sports. He has good spin and average stats elsewhere. As a computer player, he plays as a Pragmatist, playing aggressively and competitively. He can be seen spectating on Dino Stadium. His player card is of bronze rarity. Character Rooster is a very stubborn character, as even though he knows Ostreena is married he still tries to get with her. As well, he continues over and over to try to get her, but she doesn't even like him in the first place, so it's a lost cause. As well, he is oblivious to the world around him, especially in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph when he fails to realise that his removal of the Chords of Harmonic Progression are causing the decay of the whole universe. However, he has also shown to be able to give things up after a long time and lots of counselling, as seen in "Ocean and Rooster Round Trip" where he finally decides to give up on Ostreena after the Toy Island Crew convinces him to do so. When he was in college, he was noted as being the type of person who dedicates their day to staying inside and studying, indicating traits of a bookworm. Appearance Rooster's body is mostly cherry red. His wings, tail, comb, and wattles are a deeper red, and his feet and legs are yellow. Trivia *Rooster has been rivals with Cuckoo since they were in college. It sprouted from their mutual attraction to Ostreena, but also because Cuckoo had bad work habits but was always able to beat Rooster in their test scores. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Rivals Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters